Te debo una cerveza
by seikenankoku
Summary: Gordon Freeman y Barney Calhoun recordaran los viejos tiempos cuando tengan que atravesar mil horrores al mismo tiempo que deberán sabotear el ultimo golpe de la Alianza. Es una historia Slash, si no te gusta, no lo leas.


Te debo una cerveza.

Yo no poseo la franquicia Half-Life, solo estoy haciendo que mis personajes favoritos tengan sexo… muera Alyx Vance (no es cierto, pero no es tan sexy como Barney Calhoun) y como no gano nada de dinero con esto, solo pervertir mi juego favorito después de Halo, pues aquí va la historia.

La segunda advertencia, Gordon y Barney tienen más o menos la misma edad, tercera… no se que pase en los siguientes juegos, pero en mi mente desquiciada sobrevivirán y todo el mundo comerá perdices.

Y si quieren leer la segunda parte y más lemons, con un solo comentario es suficiente.

Capitulo 1 Reencuentro.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver las nubes de humo de la ultima batalla por la tierra, contra todos los pronósticos, los humanos, la resistencia había derrotado a los Combines y liberado la tierra de su amenaza. Apenas habían pasado algunas cuantas horas desde entonces y los rebeldes con el ánimo elevado y las armas necesarias estaban exterminando a los vestigios de la Alianza que aun permanecían en la tierra, limpiándola de la basura extraterrestre.

Gordon Freeman por fin había logrado liberarse de su peso como uno de los elegidos del hombre del traje gris, caminaba cubierto de sangre que no era suya ni era roja en medio de los despojos del planeta que fuera su hogar y en el cual no había estado en demasiado tiempo. Podrían ser meses, años, siglos, realmente no lo sabía.

- ¿Freeman? ¿Gordon Freeman? – preguntaron a su espalda, una voz masculina que pensaba reconocer.

- ¡Por dios santo, después de todo este tiempo sigues con vida… pensábamos que estabas muerto! – le dijeron antes de que pudiera responder, eso le pasaba mucho, generalmente no lo dejaban responder a las preguntas que le hacían.

Por fin pudo ver quien le hablaba, un poco maltrecho, con algunos raspones y su uniforme de la Protección Civil desgarrado del hombro, pero vivo, le hablaba Barney bajando tan rápido como podía de los restos de una de las naves enemigas.

Dio un salto para caer delante de él con su arma tras la espalda, inmediatamente comenzó a palpar su pecho preguntándole algo que realmente era obvio - ¿Estas vivo?

Freeman estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo, Barney le dijo antes de que pudiera hacerlo – ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerto! Me alegra tanto verte… Alyx estará ansiosa por hablar contigo, y su padre y el doctor Kleiner… ¡Maldición, debo comunicarme con ellos!

Barney parecía estar muy emocionado por su regreso, lo que para Gordon estaba muy bien, ahora solo faltaba saber si además de las cervezas estaba dispuesto a intentar algo mucho más intimo – sígueme.

Caminaron varios minutos entre los escombros buscando una de las estaciones Combines que aun seguían en pie, pero, habían sido tomadas por la resistencia. En todo el trayecto voces emocionadas le preguntaban si acaso podían seguirlos, Freeman intentaba ignorarlos, estaba arto del trato de mesías que había recibido desde lo de Black Mesa. Barney por su parte les respondía que lo dejaran descansar, que el héroe necesitaba comida, descanso y una o dos horas de tranquilidad.

Las personas parecían respetarle lo suficiente por que lo dejaban tranquilo después de aquellas palabras. Barney no había envejecido, aun seguía siendo el hombre atractivo que se robaba las donas en Black Mesa, la única diferencia probablemente era el mechón blanco en la mata oscura que era su cabello y de nuevo por él estaba bien, eso le daba estilo.

Era fuerte y atractivo, un hombre valiente que había sobrevivido a los horrores de Black Mesa y los posteriores sin un traje especial como el suyo, hasta había logrado colarse en la Ciudad 17 uniformado como un hombre de Protección Civil, para ayudar a la resistencia en lo que podía en contra de los Combines y el mayor traidor de la humanidad.

Cuando trabajaban juntos en Black Mesa deseaba intentar alguna clase de acercamiento con él, sin embargo, ocurrió el horror de Xen y después, la conquista de la tierra. Dejándolo inhabilitado para poder intentarlo, en realidad, apenas lo había visto algunos minutos en los cuales salvo su vida como todo un héroe y poco después en el asalto al campo de supresión.

Por fin podría acercarse a él sin tener que preocuparse por morir segundos después en manos de un extraterrestre furioso. Barney hablaba con él sobre algo, aparentemente durante algún tiempo ya, avergonzándose por perderse en sus propios pensamientos intento preguntarle sobre aquello que le había dicho para ser interrumpido por Barney abriendo la puerta de la vieja casa en donde se encontraba el equipo para poder comunicarse con Alyx – hemos llegado Gordon… no es un palacio pero por lo menos servirá en lo que llegan por nosotros.

Gordon asintió, sentándose en una vieja mesa apolillada cubierta por escombros y polvo. Observando como Barney prendía la computadora Combine para comunicarse con Alyx y después de uno o dos golpes, por fin lograba que funcionara – ¡Perfecto!

La pantalla tardo algunos segundos en enfocarse y cuando lo hizo vio uno de los "asalta cabezas" como Barney les decía saltando en dirección de la pantalla – ¡maldito Lamar, como me gustaría que se perdiera… pero no, siempre regresa!

El primero en presentarse fue el doctor Kleiner quien le pregunto a Barney acomodándose sus anteojos – ¿Barney?

- Doctor Kleiner, deben ver esto – respondió Barney antes de que le preguntaran que estaba pasando.

Kleiner observo en la dirección que Barney le señalaba, para ver a Gordon sentado en la mesa empolvada cubierto de sangre extraterrestre, para pronunciar sonriendo a pesar de la sorpresa – Freeman… Gordon Freeman…

- Lo encontré hace unas horas, he Doctor Kleiner… no ha dicho mucho, pero ya sabes que no es un hombre de muchas palabras… comunícate con Alyx… dile que esta vivo y que vengan por nosotros a... – dijo Barney al mismo tiempo que la pantalla comenzaba a descomponerse para que al final perdiera la energía y dejara de funcionar.

- ¡Rayos! – grito Barney, golpeando la maquina con los puños cerrados para después disculparse con Freeman – estoy seguro que te mueres por hablar con ella, esta cosa servía hace algunas horas, pero eso fue antes y ahora… ya no sirve… espero que sepan donde estamos… sino, tendremos que atravesar varios kilómetros antes de poder comunicarnos con ellos nuevamente…

Freeman realmente no entendía por que desearía comunicarse con Alyx, sin embargo, no dijo nada como ya estaba siendo su costumbre desde mucho tiempo atrás – veré que puedo conseguirte de comer… no hay mucho, pero supongo que podre encontrar algo – informo su viejo camarada en Black Mesa antes de salir de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Freeman comenzaba a desesperarse tras todo ese tiempo de no pronunciar ninguna palabra o entablar alguna charla inteligente con algún humano. Comenzaba a creer que olvidaría el sonido de su propia voz, decidió en vez de seguir quejándose por el pasado, mirar en dirección del futuro y el futuro era un hombre con un cuerpo bonito, cabello negro y una boca que se le antojaba para muchas cosas más que besar.

Se recostó en un sillón y comenzó a dormir tranquilamente, esperando por Barney. Quien regreso algunas horas después con tres paquetes de provisiones, agua y contra todo pronostico cuatro latas de cerveza de alguna marca desconocida - ¿Recuerdas que todavía te debo una cerveza?

Freeman se levanto y se miro por algunos momentos en un espejo que no había notado, era un hombre atractivo, su cabello café seguía corto al igual que su barba, sus ojos claros no habían perdido su brillo y su cuerpo en cambio había ganado mucha más tonalidad, mucha más agilidad de la que tenía en Black Mesa – Trate de buscar algún generador, todos están muertos… tendremos que buscar alguno en el siguiente punto de control…

Gordon asintió sirviéndose algo de la comida encontrando que realmente si estaba muy hambriento y tomando un trago de la cerveza que Barney le trajo recordó lo que era comer algo humano, saboreando algo que antes no lo hubiera tocado con un tenedor.

Su traje de color naranja fue lo único que lo mantuvo con vida todo ese tiempo, de no ser por el, no hubiera sobrevivido como lo hizo Barney – Nunca pensamos cuando trabajábamos en Black Mesa que algo como esto fuera a ocurrir… ¡Dios mío, aun sueño con ese endemoniado gato!

Barney seguía traumado con el gato, parecía que aquello había sido mucho peor que todo lo demás o probablemente por que en cierta forma fue culpable por la muerte o lo que haya sido del gato, sentía remordimientos de conciencia.

Calhoun tenía un gran corazón después de la conquista y al darse cuenta de eso, supo que su amigo era mucho más formidable de lo que había pensado en el pasado – Alyx estará emocionada cuando sepa que vives… solo espera a verla.

Freeman quiso preguntarle por que Alyx debía estar emocionada por verlo si en realidad apenas entablaron una conversación si escucharle hablar contaba como una, en especial, deseaba saber por que él, de toda la gente debía estar emocionado por charlar con la pequeña hija de uno de sus colegas – No a hablado de otra cosa que no seas tu en un buen tiempo, parece que le diste una buena impresión.

Gordon comenzaba a desesperarse, no deseaba charlar de Alyx, que aunque era una mujer formidable no era de su tipo, él deseaba charlar sobre su amigo y sobre sus experiencias mucho antes de Black Mesa, cuando la vida era normal, no cuando el futuro de la tierra les fue encargado.

Cuando no dijo nada y no aparento interés Barney le miro fijamente, tratando de encontrarle palabras a sus pensamientos, encontrarle sentido a su silencio y sobre todo, aparentemente preguntándose por que le miraba de aquella forma.

Freeman guardo silencio, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo, hasta que por fin opto por la única opción viable en esos momentos. Actuar en vez de pensar en las consecuencias. Arriesgándose a perder su amistad para siempre o dar el siguiente paso, todo dependía de la respuesta de Barney.

Gordon tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Barney, mirándolo directamente a los ojos trato de imprimir en una mirada lo que sentía por él antes de apoderarse de sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Freeman siempre se había considerado un gran besador, estaba por comprobarlo y por lo menos, si Barney decidía golpear su rostro o matarlo por eso, estaba preparado. ¿Qué diferencia habría con todo lo que había pasado antes?

Barney al principio no entendió que estaba pasando, Gordon estaba vivo, en la tierra y él había dicho lo que Alyx o él pensaba que ella sentía por su viejo amigo, en el siguiente, su viejo amigo lo besaba… ¿Lo besaba? Gordon Freeman lo estaba besando a él, a Barney, a un hombre y él, él estaba respondiendo poco a poco.

Gordon sintió lentamente como respondían a su beso y después lo dejo ir, esperando la respuesta de Barney, lo golpearía, lo insultaría negando que hubiera respondido a su beso o continuaría lo que él empezó. Todo estaba por verse.

El rostro de Barney mostraba la misma sorpresa que mostro cuando se abrió el portal a Xen, de eso estaba seguro, se levanto del sillón y se alejo algunos pasos tratando de convencer a su boca de moverse, para después voltearse preguntándole – ¿Qué fue eso?

Gordon fue incapaz de saber si estaba molesto o confundido, o su pregunta era sincera, Barney se mezo el cabello y colocando una mano en su cintura respondió antes que él – ya se que fue un beso… ¿Por qué?

- … - Freeman encontró su boca seca, no pudo encontrar palabras ante la reacción de Barney, realmente no sabía que hacer.

- ¡No debiste haberme besado Gordon! – se quejo Barney.

Por fin Gordon pudo encontrar palabras y antes de poder disculparse con Barney por lo sucedido, temiendo perder su amistad, su amigo lo beso de la misma manera – ¡No me vengas con la niñerías de echarte para atrás, ahora compórtate como un hombre!

¿Un hombre decía? Lo tomaría como un hombre y Barney no sabría que le paso al final, cuando viera que solo un físico había sido quien lo había dejado rendido. Lo beso con la misma fiebre imprimiendo sus deseos en un acto tan simple como un beso.

Su ropa no era lo que precisamente llamarían de mucha ayuda y tras algunos intentos infructuosos Barney le pregunto – ¿Cómo diablos se abre esta cosa? – él había perdido ya el chaleco protector, las hombreras y el cinturón.

Freeman se levanto del sillón y acciono un mecanismo que abría las partes mecánicas del traje, los guantes y las botas tenían que ser removidas por el usuario, demasiado lentamente para el gusto de los dos hombres que no deseaban perder tiempo alguno en trivialidades como desnudarse.

Al mismo tiempo que Freeman se desvestía, Barney comenzó a despojarse de cada una de sus ropas, mirando fijamente la anatomía del hombre de ciencias y para muchos mesías de la humanidad, descubriendo que a pesar de lo que uno dijera de los cerebritos, Gordon era la excepción.

Se dejo puestos los pantalones y atrabanco cada una de las entradas, cubriendo como pudo las ventanas y orificios en la pared para tener mucha más privacidad en ese punto de control de los combines, después, le dio un trago a una cerveza abandonada en la mesa polvosa sintiendo los brazos de Freeman rodear sus cintura.

Su barba castaña le picaba el cuello, pero sus labios, esos labios acariciaban cuanta piel encontraban en dirección de su yugular, tuvo que hacerle espacio a su boca para sentir la lengua rosada encargarse del lóbulo de su oreja.

Barney jadeo cuando los dientes de Freeman se clavaron en su piel dejándole un pequeño moretón, Gordon se rió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho de su amigo, en realidad, de su amante por que esperaba repetir esta ocasión muchas veces en el futuro – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudimos hacer algo como esto, he Gordon… demasiado tiempo.

Era cierto, parecía que habían pasado eones desde la última vez que había tenido un contacto íntimo con cualquier otra persona, antes de Black Mesa y mucho antes de ganarse la medalla del empleado del mes. Gordon intento recordar quien había sido la ultima persona con quien tuvo sexo, dándose cuenta que, no lo recordaba, era como si con Barney fuera a ser su primera vez.

Lo mismo ocurría en la mente de Barney, no recordaba quien fue su ultimo amante, solo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener contacto físico con cualquier otra persona, demasiados años de soledad cayeron sobre sus hombros, haciéndole olvidarse de la vida a su alrededor y simplemente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos.

Los besos cada vez se volvían mucho más apasionados, los brazos mucho mas frenéticos y las piernas comenzaron a bailar con el mismo ritmo, provocando que uno de ellos cayera sobre la mesa empolvada que por el momento sería suficiente para sus propósitos – ¡Ouch!

Barney se removió para quitar de detrás de su espalda algunos de los paquetes vacios de su comida y una lata de cerveza cuyo liquido había sido ya consumido, riéndose, le pregunto a Gordon – ¿Ansioso?

La respuesta de Gordon fue colocarse entre sus piernas y besarlo nuevamente, tratando de arrancarle los pantalones por culpa de la lujuria quemando sus sistemas, ¿Qué diría el profesor Breen? Probablemente que habían caído en la forma más baja de la humanidad al entregarse a sus deseos carnales y como dijera Barney tan elocuentemente, por el podría irse a la mierda.

Para que sus pantalones no fueran arrancados de sus piernas y se quedara sin su único cambio de ropa, Barney se aseguro de abrir todos los seguros antes de que eso pasara quejándose al mismo tiempo que intentaba ganarle a Freeman en una contienda de lenguas.

Gordon intento interpretar su queja como "es mi único par hijo de…" e intento calmarse un poco, no deseaba evidenciar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, mucho menos causarle a Barney alguna clase de problema cuando tuviera que explicar que le había pasado a sus pantalones.

Después de sus pantalones le siguieron rápidamente los calcetines y la ropa interior dejando aquel maravilloso cuerpo a la inspección de Gordon, al verlo por fin desnudo se relamió los labios y pudo comprobar como Barney estaba tan excitado como él.

Barney se levanto de la mesa y sus dos sexos se rozaron delicadamente, provocando que los dos gimieran al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el moreno le dijo – te dije que lo tomaras como un hombre… - y esa fue la única señal que necesito para sujetar sus piernas colocándolas en sus hombros.

Freeman le beso de nuevo, mordiendo el labio inferior de Calhoun penetrándolo de un solo golpe y provocando que su amante se aferrara a su espalda, comentándole con una sonrisa satisfecha – había olvidado como se siente…

Gordon comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo casi frenéticamente, acompañando a Barney con sus gemidos y jadeos, acariciando su torso desnudo en busca de más contacto hasta que rodeo el sexo de su amigo con su mano, acariciándolo al ritmo de su danza, apoderándose de su boca.

Eran demasiadas sensaciones prohibidas al mismo tiempo, demasiada humanidad encontrándose en una corriente ardiente, sus deseos eran primarios, puros y cada jadeo, cada movimiento les hacia recordar que aun seguían siendo humanos y como humanos, no como algo más que seres primitivos, se mostraban su afecto de la única forma en la que ambos entenderían, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno hasta el amanecer.

Ese fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, ninguno de los dos supo realmente si fue la gloria o solo fue todo el tiempo, todas las pérdidas y desesperación desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que alcanzaban su clímax.

Ninguno lo supo y a ninguno le importo hasta que por fin los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron inoportunamente a internarse en su territorio, recordándoles que no estaban solos y que probablemente debían buscar la forma de regresar a casa o a la base de la resistencia.

Barney fue el primero en abrir los ojos, buscar su ropa y cuando ya estaba listo le dijo empujando sus costillas con sus botas – levántate Gordon, debemos buscar la forma de comunicarnos con Alyx…

Gordon así lo hizo, sintiéndose como nunca, se vistió tan rápido como su traje se lo permitía y se acerco a Barney, mirando como su amigo intentaba infructuosamente de hacer funcionar la computadora de la Alianza diciéndole al final – Debemos buscar un segundo punto de control… él siguiente se encuentra a dos horas de aquí caminando en terreno limpio a excepción de que tenemos un desierto y una media hora en una moto-lancha en terreno de Headcrabs. ¿Qué prefieres Gordon?

Si le preguntaban Freeman prefería el camino largo, así podría estar mucho más tiempo en compañía de Barney o podrían ir por el corto y terminar con la reunión de una buena vez para pasar más tiempo con Barney, de las dos formas, esperaba pasar tiempo con Barney Calhoun.

- Me he dado cuenta de algo… yo no quiero ser el que le diga a Alyx lo que paso en este lugar… - dijo Barney con demasiada convicción, buscando aparentemente uno de los cascos de Protección Civil para ir por el camino rápido, esperando encontrar de los asalta cabezas merodeando por allí.

- … - Freeman guardo silencio como el hombre de pocas o ninguna palabra que era.

- No quiero que Dog me haga pedazos cuando rompas su corazón… a ti y a mi nos hará pedazos – le dijo acuclillado sobre una caja con los objetos que probablemente podrían servirles del ultimo asalto.

Mascaras de la Protección Civil, armas y medicamentos, junto con un pequeño dispositivo para respirar por algunos minutos en un área contaminada – En fin, primero debemos buscar la forma de llegar a la base… según este mapa, a dos horas de aquí se encuentra otro de estos puntos de control de la Alianza…

Un mapa proyectado era lo único que pudo hacer que funcionara en la pantalla de la tecnología de la Alianza, en donde mostraban otros lugares en donde habían instalados maquinas – aquí y aquí tenemos un punto de control…

Los dos parecían estar demasiado alejados de la población civil, perdidos en las ruinas de rascacielos demolidos o en el interior de las vías subterráneas del metro – las maquinas sirven… Una esta en medio del desierto, lo que significa que habrá Hormigas León y la otra… aquí fue el ultimo ataque biológico de la Alianza… esta poblado por Headcrabs e infectados.

Barney abandonó el mapa buscando un arma secundaria en los restos del armamento Combine, explicándole – Antes de que llegaras íbamos a mandar las coordenadas para que nos recogieran, como ves, estamos varados en un mar de desechos tóxicos y si no escapamos de aquí, moriremos dentro de poco tiempo.

- La maldita maquina se descompuso y habría tenido que llegar a uno de los puntos de control sin ayuda, pero ahora que te encuentras con nosotros… no habrá ningún problema o si Gordon.

- ¡Como en los viejos tiempos no te parece! – Barney trato de ocultar su preocupación golpeando juguetonamente su pecho.

Freeman asintió, tomo una de las armas de la mesa y la cargó tratando de decidir que era mejor, ingresar a un territorio infestado de Headcrabs y los infelices que hayan sido infectados o adentrarse en el desierto a pie. Las dos opciones eran peligrosas, pero, sin duda la peor de las dos era el desierto infestado de Hormigas León – iremos en lancha…

- ¿Por qué supuse que elegirías los asalta cabezas?

- Entrar caminando en el territorio de las Hormigas León es un suicidio, tenemos mucha más oportunidades de sobrevivir con los infectados – fue la lógica respuesta de Gordon.

- Sí, bueno, por lo menos las Hormigas León te matan…


End file.
